


kinktober 2019

by fagpup



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Grinding, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, degrading, spoiler: theyre both trans bc we have taste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagpup/pseuds/fagpup
Summary: kinktober 2019 featuring brotzly because theyre sluts 😏 im using a custom prompt list and im not even using it in any particular order. ill update the tags as i update this! hopefully ill stick through the whole month 🤞





	kinktober 2019

**Author's Note:**

> i tagged it as such but both dirk + todd are trans, if anyones weird or fetishistic im gonna get you. for the record im transmasc + so is my co-author (my bf 🤤) and we both use "feminine" and "masculine" terms for their junk jsyk!
> 
> also for the record im american and my bf is australian so spellings might vary SORRY

Todd crowded Dirk up against the wall, his hands pinning his shoulders against the rough brick surface. Todd's eyes were dark and his brow furrowed. He was furious. 

"What the fuck is WRONG with you? You almost got us killed back there! Did you not notice or did you literally just not fucking care?" Todd snarled, his nails digging into Dirk's shoulders as his grip on him tightened.

"Well, I KNEW, but I didn't KNOW-know. Obviously, Todd. The universe won't let me die anyway so I-" Dirk's rambling was cut off mid-sentence when he bought his hands up in defense and was immediately stopped by Todd's hands moving to grip Dirk's wrists and pin them on each side of his head. 

"No. Shut up. Shut the fuck up. You're not getting out of this one. You're going to listen to me." Todd bought Dirks hands together above his head and adjusted them so he had a hand free while still keeping Dirk restrained. He brought his spare hand down and gripped Dirks jaw, making sure he kept his attention on Todd. 

"Do you seriously not realize how much danger you just put us in? Even if the universe won't let you die, I know for a fact it doesn't give a rat's ass about what happens to me, and you should know by now that it's not scared to hurt you. _Jesus,_ you're such a fucking idiot sometimes." 

Dirk's cheeks flushed as Todd continued to rant at him. The wetness in his jeans grew as Todd's hot breath hit him, flecks of spit hitting him every few words. Dirk wiggled and gasped as he tried to free himself from Todd's grasp in an attempt to save them both from the inevitable embarrassment to come. Todd's hand slipped slightly and his grip slid down to squeeze Dirks throat. 

Todd's grip faltered, but before he could pull back and apologize Dirk let out a strangled moan and bucked his hips up. His eyes widened and his face went almost impossibly red. Todd's expression wasn't much different, his jaw dropping in an almost cartoonish fashion. 

Dirk turned his head away as best as he could and made an embarrassed noise, closing his eyes and willing the universe to _actually_ kill him.

"Seriously?"

Dirk whined again and Todd inhaled a sharp breath as he felt his dick twitch in his jeans. He clenched his jaw and pressed closer, tightening his grip. 

"You're seriously getting off on this?"

Dirk whimpered and bucked his hips forward again as he nodded, Todd's hold on him tightening once more. 

"You're so gross. Fuck you." Todd snarled, his tone more playful than before but still obviously angry. He moved in closer, pressing Dirk's hips square to the wall with his own. Todd leaned in and sunk his teeth into a spot of Dirk's neck that wasn't covered by his hand. He wasn't planning on this, but he could feel the wet spot forming on Dirk's jeans and he was getting harder by the second. They really were a couple of freaks after all. 

He pulled back and looked up at Dirk, who tried to turn his head away.

"No. Keep looking. I need to make sure you're listening, remember?" Todd growled, his firm grip tightening again as Dirk sputtered and gasped. He let up on Dirk's throat and watched as he gasped for air, coughing as his face flushed darker, before moving back to his neck to suck dark red marks into Dirk's pale skin. Dirk began to squirm, to try to get some sort of friction as his cock hardened, whimpering when he realised that he was now so wet it was beginning to soak through his underwear.

"Todd, _please-_" he pleaded, breathless, but Todd didn't move. He kept one hand pinning Dirks wrists above his head and squeezed his throat just hard enough to cut off his air supply with the other. When he tried to buck his hips again to try and gain some sort of friction, Todd stepped back just enough so that he couldn't.

"Todd, _Todd_," Dirk whined, gasping for air while tears formed in his eyes. His partner proceeded to growl and release his throat again, undoing his tie and starting to tear through the buttons on his stupid shirt, popping a few off along the way. He bit and marked every inch of skin that was revealed with equal parts possessiveness and anger. 

"Don't move your arms," he commanded, before releasing Dirk's wrists and moving to unbuckle Dirk's belt. He stopped to yank off his own shirt and undo his belt and jeans, tugging them down and letting them fall around his ankles. Dirk groaned as Todd tugged himself a few times in his boxers before moving back to grip Dirk's hips hard enough to leave a mark.

Without skipping a beat, Todd gripped Dirk's thighs and hoisted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"My- My jeans-" Todd didn't move to do anything about it. Dirk briefly considered unbuttoning them himself, then remembered Todd's orders to keep them still and whined. His thoughts were immediately scrambled when Todd started to hump against Dirk's crotch, causing him to let out a loud, startled cry.

"Shut up. You're too fucking loud," he growled into Dirk's neck, digging his fingers into his thighs hard enough to bruise.

"Oh my god, oh my god, _Todd-_" Dirk begged, his legs twitching and tightening around Todd's waist. "Don't stop, don't stop, I'm- I'm close, oh my _god._"

Todd moaned and dug his nails into Dirk's hips, grinding faster and harder.

"Fuck, Dirk, that fast? Are- Are you gonna come in your pants?"

Dirk nodded quickly, his moans turning into loud sobs as he trembled and squeezed his thighs around Todd's hips, digging his fingers into the wall above him.

"Fuck, holy _shit,_ just from hu- humping me? Did you get off on being choked that much? You're so fucking gross, holy shit. Do it. Cum for me, then, asshole." Todd's voice was shaky as he thrust into Dirk, his words broken up by groans.

"ToddToddToddToddTodd oh fuck, ohfuckohfuck, I'm gonna- I'm cumming, _Todd, fuck-_”

With a final loud cry, Dirk threw his head back with a thump and trembled, cum immediately soaking through his jeans. His hands flew down to grip Todd's shoulders as he came, sobbing Todd's name and various expletives. Todd went wide-eyed and rolled his hips a few more times before slipping his hand between them and into Dirks jeans to rub Dirk's cock in tight, hard circles as he rode out his orgasm.

As soon as Dirk came down, Todd softened his grip and lifted his head to gently kiss up to his jaw and across his cheeks, planting a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips and running his hands up his sides.

"You good?" he murmured, nuzzling into his neck and petting his hair. "Was that too far?"

Dirk moaned breathily, recovering from his very unexpected orgasm and cracking a little smile. "I thought you were mad at me," he grinned, his voice wrecked and face flushed.

"I mean, yeah, I am, but I still care about you." Todd pressed gentle kisses on each of the love marks he'd left on Dirk with a sort of reverence, running his fingers over the huge wet spot between his legs. Hot.

"Well, what if I wanted you to not care about how I'm doing? then that just isn't fair at all!" Dirk whined and pouted. Todd looked up and stared for a few seconds before moving a hand to wrap around Dirk's neck once more.

"I think that can be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> tomorrow: edging + vibes + piss (holding + wetting, dont fucking look at me) + praise kink  
in this house we do 500 prompts at once for funsies 
> 
> also YES it says day one and its like october 4th. whatre you gonna do about it punk??? huh???? huh??????
> 
> catch me on horny twitter @shibabari!


End file.
